


My Sister Stella

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Gen, Genderswap, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: The first and most obvious difference between Universe 224b and Ford's own was the fact that Stanford and Stanley had been replaced with a Stephanie and a Stella. This was not the first time Ford had encountered a female version of himself, but what gave him pause was that Stella -- Stella with her brash personality, her too tight jeans, and toffee-stained fingertips that made something inside of Fordache-- was a genius.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	My Sister Stella

Sounds slowly filtered through Steph’s unconcious mind, penetrating the veil of sleep. There was the rumble of a car, the slide of the window, soft footsteps and giggling and the creak of the bottom bunk. And then there was silence. For two minutes. Light burst into the room and Steph flinched from the sudden onslaught. She cracked open her eyes and peered at the blurry figure of her mother standing in the doorway, the hall light framing her silhouette. Mom scowled, her eyes darting from Steph on the top bunk to Stella on the bottom. Stella grumbled from somewhere below, “What’s going on, Mom? It’s the middle of the night!”

“Hmph,” Mom said. “I heard noises from this room.”

“Steph snores.”

_Do not._

“Sounded like a lot more than just snoring.”

Stella groaned. “Goodnight, Mom.”

The door creaked as Mom pulled it closed. “Goodnight... I’m watching you two.”

The door shut and finally it was quiet again. Steph closed her eyes, ready to launch herself back into the arms of sleep.

“Psst, hey, Steph....”

Steph grumbled and flopped over on her side, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

“ _Stephanie..._ ”

Suddenly, Steph felt herself being launched upward as something hard and roughly foot-shaped pushed up from below, into Steph’s mattress. Steph’s eyes snapped open. She was going to poison Stella’s Fruit Loops.

She Army-crawled to the edge of the bunk and peered over to where Stella was grinning, her blanket pulled up to her chin. She batted her false eyelashes up at Steph, like some creepy, deranged baby doll. Steph giggled, slapped her hand over her mouth, and ended up snorting through her nose. Stella seemed to take that as a victory and threw off her blanket, revealing a mini-dress that she would end up buried in if Dad ever caught her wearing it. She hopped out of bed and began unzipping the dress with one hand and trying to tug off her boots with the other. “You’ll never guess where Carl took me tonight!” She said as she pulled on her pajamas. “His uncle’s beach house! It was _so_ romantic!”

Steph rolled back onto her side, away from Stella. “You should be more concerned about the science fair. Have you even started on your project?”

Stella sniffed. “That’s only for kids who need the extra credit. I’ve got, like, a perfect grade in science.” Something stung inside Steph’s chest, because she was right. She did need the extra credit. Steph had spent night after night studying to get her 89%. Stella didn’t care, she didn’t even try, and still she somehow got straight A’s.

“It’ll look good for college applications. There’ll even be recruiters there.”

“Ew, college.” Stella wrinkled her nose. “No way am I going to do _another_ four years of school.”

Steph pursed her lips. “Your grades are amazing. You could study whatever you want, _be_ whatever you want.”

“I’m going to be an actress!” Stella smiled at her reflection as she ran a brush through her hair. “Remember? Road trip! After graduation, it’s just going to be you, me, and Hollywood! Money, mansions and men!” Stella winked. Steph snorted again. “Hey, is this your project?”

Steph looked over to where Stella was examining her machine. Steph felt a burst of pride. “Yeah, I just completed it today! It’s a perpetual motion machine.”

Steph watched nervously as Stella ran her finger down the line of equations Steph had worked out. “Hmm. Do you want me to check your math?”

Her stomach twisted. “No. Don’t touch it. I put a lot of work into it.”

“Okay, okay,” Stella said, holding up her hands. “Yeesh, I was just trying to help.”

“It’s fine. I don’t need your help.”

“Okay.” Stella didn’t argue with her, just crawled back into bed.

* * *

Steph stepped carefully through the apartment, her project balanced precariously in her arms. It was too large for her to see her own feet and she was in constant fear of tripping. Stella was at the kitchen table, picking at her pancakes while Mom fretted. She pressed her hand against her sister’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? Pancakes are your favorite.”

“Yeah, I’m just feeling kind of nauseous is all. Must’ve been something I ate.”

“Hmm, well, you don’t have a fever. I’m sure it’ll pass. Stephanie, honey, come eat breakfast.”

“I can’t, I’ve got to get this to the auditorium.”

“I’ll come with you! Here--” Stella grabbed one end of the machine while Steph held the other. Together they managed to make their way down the stairs and out onto the street. They walked, penguin-style, the ten blocks to school. “This would be so much easier if Dad would just let me get a car,” Stella grumbled.

Steph grinned. “You? Driving? The stuff of nightmares.”

“My sister, the comedienne.”

“Betcha can’t spell ‘comedienne.’”

“C-U-N-T--”

Steph howled with laughter and nearly dropped her project.

* * *

“Ugh, mystery hot dogs again?” Stella complained. “I think I’m gonna barf.”

Steph wasn’t so sure it was an empty complaint. Her sister was looking a little green-ish. As they pushed their trays down the line, she watched as Stella physically recoiled as the lunch lady dropped a soggy-looking hot dog onto her plate. The green-ish tint to her skin darkened. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Fine! Fine! I’ll be back!” Stella abandoned her tray and hurried out the double doors towards the washrooms. Steph gave the lunch lady a sheepish smile and tried to juggle both her sister’s tray and hers.

She managed to reach a table with minimal spilling and collapsed into a chair. She picked at her food, sharply aware of all the empty seats that surrounded her. She wished Stella would hurry back. Her sister somehow managed to fill up half a dozen seats with the sheer force of her personality. A hundred voices buffeted her on all sides and through the din and chatter she heard Carl’s voice.

“--Stella’s so good, she’s like a pro.”

What? What about Stella? Steph leaned back her in chair, trying to hear more. There were so many things Stella was good at. Math, science, ballet, even boxing though Dad was pissed when he found out she had been hanging around the boys’ boxing classes. He hadn’t believed her when she said she wanted to learn; thought she was just there to make eyes at all the boys (and, okay, yes, the boys were part of the reason, but Stella also really wanted to learn if only to sock Jenny Crampelter in the mouth, which she did and was almost expelled for). But which oh-so-amazing talent was Carl referring to?

“We did it, like, 3 times. She couldn’t get enough.”

Did what? Did... _oh_.

Stephanie saw red.

That... _fucking bastard._ Yeah, okay, Stella was a little wild. She liked to flirt, she liked to stay up late and go dancing and stuff, but she was a good girl. It was just flirting. She would never do... _anything like that!_ Stella would have definitely told her if she had! Steph couldn’t believe the lies Carl was spreading.

“What about her sister?” Some guy asked. Steph nearly jumped out of her seat at the mention of herself. She desperately wanted to turn around to see who it was. “I, mean, they’re _twins_. Who doesn’t love twins?”

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to get a handjob from a girl with twelve fingers,” Carl laughed.

The voices grew small and tinny. Steph dropped her fork and buried her hands in the fold of her skirt. She compulsively flexed her fingers, one-two-three-four-five-six. One-two-three--

“Ooh, lunch, I’m starved!”

Steph jumped in her seat at Stella’s sudden reappearance. The healthy, pinkish tint had returned to her face, like it had never left. She shoved one of the hot dogs into her mouth, the same hot dog that she claimed had made her violently ill not ten minutes before. “Hey, are you okay?” Stella asked, her mouth full of mystery meat. “You’re really red.”

Steph opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

“What? What is it?”

Before she could answer, the vice principal’s voice broke out over the intercom. “Pines twins to the principal's office. Pines twins to the principal's office.”

Stella rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ah, great, what is it this time?”

* * *

Steph and Stella walked into the front office, but before Stephanie could get any further she was stopped by the receptionist. “Not you,” she pointed at Steph. “Her.” With a jerk of her thumb she motioned for Stella to continue on into the principal's office.

Steph shot Stella a glare. “What did you do?”

“Uhh... just this week?”

“Ugh!” Steph threw up her hands and collapsed onto a chair. Stella flashed her a grin and threw open the principal’s door like a celebrity stepping onto the red carpet. Steph let her head fall against the back of her chair, only to shoot back up when she heard her father’s voice filter through the door.

“Very frankly is the only way I speak.”

Steph pulled up her legs and tucked them under her skirt so she could lean against the wall. She could hear Principal Harrison’s muffled voice as he said, “You have two daughters; one of them is incredibly gifted, the other one is standing outside of this room and her name is Stephanie.”

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Stella asked just as another voice spoke, “What are you saying?” That was her mother. Her mother was there too?

“I'm saying your daughter, Stella, is a GENIUS! She made a perfect score on her SAT! Do you know how rare that is? Ya ever heard of West Coast Tech? Best college in the country. Their graduates turn science fiction into science FACT! The admissions team is visiting tomorrow to check out some of the senior science fair projects. If you can convince your daughter to participate, she’d be a shoe-in. Your daughter may be a future millionaire, Mr. Pines.”

“I’m impressed.”

“But what about our little Stephanie?”

“Her? Oh, she’s a nice girl, alright, but she’s just average. She might get accepted to Backupsmore; it’s a decent little community college, and cheap too, but let’s face it: Stephanie is never going to be the next Carl Sagan. She’ll probably get married, pump out a couple of kids, and that’ll be that. Stella's goin' places. But hey, look on the bright side: at least you'll have one daughter here in New Jersey forever.”

Steph sucked in a breath. She waited for Stella to say something, anything. To defend her like she always did. But there was only silence. Stella... Stella didn’t believe that, did she?


End file.
